White Day
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: A White Day Nagikae fanfic. Eat your hearts out.
**Well it seems like it's all come to a close. So many unanswered questions. All in all it was a good ending though. Enjoy this very late White Day Nagikae fic.**

* * *

So much had happened in the past couple of days, Nagisa wanted to lie down on his bed and sleep. Graduation was finally over, and after going over the details of Koro Sensei's secret, and the reward money, Nagisa was finally home. He trudged over to his bed, giving his parents a tired smile and telling them that he'd be going to bed. He didn't even bother removing his hair ties, he just kicked off his shoes. Before he knew it Nagisa faced a white emptiness.

Nagisa struggled to pry his eyelids open. He felt much too sluggish, and he was cursing his bladder for being so weak. Taking a look at his clock, he saw that is was only four-thirty in the morning. With a groan Nagisa got out of bed to alleviate himself. Despite it being much too early, Nagisa felt as if he was forgetting something important. The date was March, fourteenth. White Day! Nagisa had completely forgotten that he needed to get Kayano a gift. Well who could blame him, with what had recently transpired. Well, Nagisa would make sure that he'd get her a gift before the day was done, but first sleep.

Nagisa finally woke up at around ten. Both his parents were up. His mother was cooking breakfast. Nagisa let out a yawn, "Morning,"

"Morning, Nagisa," his dad called out.

"Morning dear, how'd you sleep?"

"Alright," Nagisa replied. His mother left his breakfast on the table. Nagisa gave his thanks and proceeded to consume his meal.

"So, any plans for today," his dad asked him.

"Not, really. I'm just going to try and find a gift,"

"A gift for who," Hiromi raised her eyebrow at the comment.

"Ah, a friend," Nagisa paused, "it's White Day today."

"So, they're just a friend," Nagisa's father teased.

"Y-Yes," Nagisa felt his face getting hot.

"So, do you like this friend," Hiromi decided to join in on the teasing.

"N-No. I mean. I don't know exactly," Saying Nagisa was dense when it came to matters of the heart would be an understatement. Nagisa had never really given himself time to think about what his feelings for Kayano were. He liked being around her yeah. They were close, hell next to Karma she was probably his closest friend. He felt comfortable with her. Then there was the matter of the kiss. No matter how he tried to justify it, that still counted as a kiss. He did initiate it in order to save her life, but he'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't enjoy it.

Nagisa still had no idea what his feelings for Kayano were exactly, but he was sure he could come up with an answer while buying her present. He thanked his mother for the breakfast and then quickly bolted out before his parents could embarrass him further.

Nagisa walked through the shopping district. All around him stores advertised White Day Sales. From jewelry shops, to sweet shops, even a local clothing boutique was offer white panties at a discount. Nagisa knew that he would want to avoid the last item as a gift idea at all costs. So that left jewelry or sweets. Seeing as how Nagisa wasn't exactly leading a life of luxury, sweets it was.

Nagisa stepped into the local sweet shop. Luckily they had a portion of the store sectioned off that was dedicated solely to White Day gifts. Nagisa browsed through the selection. He saw a box of chocolates, some other desserts. His eyes stopped on a cup of pudding. The sign read white chocolate pudding. It looked delectable. It was garnished with grated chocolate, and on the bottom he could see shortbread. Without even thinking about it, Nagisa had bought the item. With his gift bought, all that was left to do was call Kayano.

He had no idea why, but Nagisa felt himself break into a cold sweat as he waited for Kayano to pick up the phone. He heard the first few rings, "Come on, come on. Pick up," Nagisa muttered. Finally the ringing stopped and for a second so did Nagisa's brain, "Hello," greeted a familiar voice, "Hello? Hello, anyone there," Kayano was about to hang up when she heard a familiar voice, "Kayano! Meet me at the park," Before she could reply the line had already been disconnected.

Nagisa felt like an idiot. Like Kayano would actually heed his request. Letting out a sigh Nagisa called once again, "Hello, Kayano," Nagisa actually managed to speak like a coherent human being this time.

"Nagisa?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen Kayano, are you busy?"

"No, I'm not why," Kayano wondered.

"Could you meet me at the park," Nagisa felt himself getting nervous yet again.

"Sure, any reason why," Nagisa could hear Kayano smiling on the other line.

"J-Just wanted to hang up you know," Nagisa chuckled nervously.

"Alright, Nagisa. I'll see you in thirty minutes."

"Sounds great," with that Nagisa hung up the phone. Again.

Nagisa found himself waiting for Kayano at the park. They had agreed on thirty minutes, but Nagisa showed up ten minutes early, just in case. He kept glaring at his watch, expecting time to go faster if he did. He had put Kayano's pudding in the fridge to keep it cool, and luckily for him, the weather was pleasant. He took one last look at his watch, and then he glared up.

There was Kayano walking in the distance. She had her hair down, and she wore that same dress from the incident. Nagisa had to admit, she looked stunning. Nagisa wiped away a few strands of hair from his forehead, and gave her a wave.

"Hey," Kayano greeted.

"Hey," Nagisa shyly replied.

"How are things," Kayano tried breaking the silence with a bit of small talk.

"They're good. All things considered," Nagisa chuckled.

"Yeah," Kayano smiled, "Any plans for break,"

"Not really. I think I'll just spend some time with you," Nagisa smiled at Kayano. Kayano immediately blushed, "Ah, I mean. You and everyone of our friends. You know before we all go separate ways."

"Oh, right," Kayao laughed, but then immediately wore a somber expression, "Our separate ways huh," Kayano gave a melancholic smile.

"We'll always be connected Kayano," In an act of courage Nagisa took both of Kayano's hands, "No matter how far away we are from each other. All of us will always be connected. After all, we're all assassins and a bunch of misfits," Nagisa smiled at her, this time more vibrant than the last.

"Yeah," Kayono teared up a bit, "You'll always be with me. Everyone, even Koro Sensei and Aguri. They'll be with me every step of the way."

"Yeah," The two stood there, neither refusing to let go. Both of them realizing how comfortable they felt like this. Nagisa almost forgot why he had called Kayano in the first place, "Hey Kayano," Nagisa reached into his pocket, giving Akari her gift, "Happy White Day," Kayano held an expression of absolute wonder. The pudding looked delectable. All she could do is utter one word, "Why,"

"Because, Kayano," Nagisa calmed himself. Now was not the time to get nervous, "You're my special person."

"N-Nagisa what are you saying," Kayano stammered.

"Kayano, I honestly don't know how to explain this. I feel different around you. I don't know exactly what it is, but I'd like to have a chance to figure it out ," Nagisa had that same expression he did whenever he went in for the kill.

"Nagisa," Kayano hugged Nagisa. Nagisa had no idea what to do at first. Then he returned the gesture.

"This feels nice," Nagisa breathed. Kayano hummed in agreement. The seeds of a budding romance had been planted. Only time would tell of where their hearts would take them.


End file.
